Aphasie
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. Un jour, pendant une enquête, il y eut un Accident... JohnLock. Slash. DeathFic.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (mais sinon je vous donne mon RIB avec plaisir).

**Note : **Ce petit OS est un imprévu. À la base je devais vous en faire un sur Molly, il est d'ailleurs en cours de rédaction, mais je manque de temps pour m'y plonger sérieusement. Et comme je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais le terminer et que j'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre jusqu'à Noël, je vous propose ce minuscule petit truc en attendant !

**Genre :** Romance/Drame/Death fic le retouuuuur. Saison 2

**Rating :** K+.

**Pairing:** Sherlock/John. Slash gentillet.

**Bêta-lecture :** MON **Amelia theFujoshi** (je dis MON pour remettre les pendules à l'heure avec toutes ces vilaines auteures qui me la piquent sans vergogne *mode jalousie on*), She's the One, She's the Best !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aphasie<span>**

XxX

Un jour, pendant une enquête, il y eut un Accident.

Depuis l'Accident John ne parlait plus. Le diagnostic des médecins avait été clair : la douce voix du médecin n'enchanterait plus jamais les murs de Baker Street. Le verdict était immuable. Définitif.

Sherlock, quant à lui, avait eu plus de chance. Mis à part quelques – soi-disant – séquelles psychologiques, il s'en était sorti complètement indemne.

L'Accident bouleversa à jamais le statu quo de leur relation.

John fut interdit de scènes de crimes. Quand Sherlock voulu l'emmener avec lui quelques temps après les faits, Lestrade était rentré dans une colère noire et les avait carrément sommés de quitter les lieux sans plus attendre. Sherlock n'avait pas compris sa réaction, ni les regards incrédules et dégoûtés du sergent Donovan et de cet imbécile d'Anderson. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, pensifs.

Ils ne retentèrent plus jamais l'expérience.

Lorsque Lestrade faisait appel à lui, Sherlock se rendait dorénavant seul sur le terrain, laissant John à l'appartement. La plupart du temps, quand il quittait John pour une enquête, ce dernier se reposait dans son fauteuil, un mug de thé à proximité. Lorsqu'il revenait, son colocataire n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et Sherlock s'empressait de lui relater l'affaire dans les moindres détails tandis que le 221B embaumait le thé froid.

John avait perdu goût aux petites choses caractérisant leur vie d'avant l'Accident. Ainsi, Sherlock préparait désormais le thé - et John ne bloguait plus. Dans la perspective d'un retour aux sources, le détective voulut reprendre le flambeau et s'improviser blogueur, mais John lui avait lancé un regard si désapprobateur qu'il avait tout de suite cessé. La tentative fut avortée.

Alors, Sherlock jouait du violon pour son ami, dans l'espoir fou de lui remonter le moral, et John lui souriait.

Le temps passait et la voix de John lui manquait, leurs discussions lui manquaient, leurs disputes lui manquaient. Le silence devint assourdissant. Ils trouvèrent naturellement le moyen le plus à même de combler un tant soit peu ce silence et ce manque qui rongeaient le détective de l'intérieur. Un rapprochement physique comme lot de consolation. Infaillible.

Sherlock aimait dormir avec John dans ses bras, il aimait plonger son regard dans le sien et plus que tout, il adorait le caresser de ses longs doigts.

La vie suivit son cours à Baker Street et Sherlock se plaisait plus que tout dans leur nouvelle routine faite de moments tendres au lit, sur le canapé ou même dans la moiteur d'un bain chaud. Il ne se lassait pas de prendre John contre lui ou sur ses genoux, de parsemer de baisers ses pommettes et la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Leur vie était douce.

Mais comme souvent dans ces moments-là, le bonheur fut de courte durée.

Un matin, alors que John était lové tout contre Sherlock, dans le fauteuil de ce dernier, ils arrivèrent. Mycroft, Lestrade et Mrs Hudson. Un rapport de force qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Il y eut des « Je vous l'avais bien dit », des « Oh mon Dieu est-ce que c'est… ? » et des « J'en ai bien peur, Mrs Hudson ». L'ambiance devint étrange et tendue, et instinctivement, Sherlock serra John très fort contre lui, l'entourant complètement de ses mains, le cachant dans son torse. John ne protesta pas, il ne protestait jamais. Mais lorsqu'il ne protesta pas non plus alors que Lestrade essayait de le déloger de ses bras, Sherlock prit peur.

Une bagarre éclata, Mycroft tentant de le maîtriser, Mrs Hudson l'implorant de se calmer, les larmes aux yeux et Lestrade emportant John loin de lui. John qui ne protestait toujours pas.

Et alors que Sherlock hurlait et se débattait, il croisa les yeux de John. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il put se perdre dans ces deux orbites vides enfoncées dans ce crâne qu'il chérissait tant. Le crâne de John, celui que Sherlock polissait chaque soir amoureusement, complètement déphasé avec la réalité.

Un jour, pendant une enquête, il y eut un Accident.

Depuis l'Accident, John ne parlait plus. Le diagnostic des médecins avait été clair : la douce voix du médecin n'enchanterait plus jamais les murs de Baker Street. Le verdict était immuable. Définitif. Car rien n'était plus définitif que la mort elle-même. Ce jour-là, John perdit la vie.

Sherlock, quant à lui, avait eu plus de chance. Mis à part quelques – soi-disant – séquelles psychologiques, il s'en était sorti complètement indemne. Physiquement indemne. Ce jour-là, Sherlock perdit l'esprit.

L'Accident bouleversa à jamais le statu quo de leur relation.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu cette idée en me brossant les dents un matin O_o<p>

Bref ! Je me suis toujours dis que si John venait un jour à mourir avant Sherlock, Sherlock récupérerait son crâne pour pouvoir continuer à lui parler. Alors voilà, j'ai juste un peu plus romancé les choses et cet OS est né )

J'espère que vous n'avez pas deviné « l'état » de John dès les premières lignes et que j'ai pu vous surprendre un minimum…

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Remerciements : **Une fois n'est pas coutume, les remerciements vont être presque plus longs que la fic ! Mais c'est de votre faute, vous êtes tous trop gentils avec moi ! (mais continuez hein ! lol)

J'avais des doutes sur « Mind Ship » mais vous avez été nombreuses à me les ôter. Merci donc à aliena wyvern, Asyliss, shadowquill17, nathdawn, Atsamy, Julindy, Amelia theFujoshi, Ryokushokumaru, odea nigthingale, VioletBottle, silecee, louisalibi, Ranne-Chan et Carbo Queen.

Et je suis toujours ravie de continuer à recevoir des reviews sur mes autres OS !

Merci à MairiKeltia et Tyoris pour vos mots adorables sur « Système Solaire et Planète Platon », plein de bisous à MairiKeltia, IOweyoUSherlocked et S (hihihi j'aime être cruelle ^^) pour vos retours sur « You Know Nothing John Watson », merci à mon _adorable_ petite sœur pour avoir lu « D'Eux », toujours des merci pour ma p'tite sœur, Sanashiya et Kaori35 pour avoir aimé « Don't Be Dad », encore merci à Kaori35 pour avoir ri sur « Make Me Beg For Mercy Twice » et enfin un dernier merci à ma petite sœur pour son analyse de « Six Pieds Sous Terre »…

Toutes mes fics y sont passées, vous m'avez gâtée ! En plus je continue à recevoir des favorites author/story et des following, vous êtes des anges !

_Des bisous !_

_Clélia K._


End file.
